Witch's Heritage : New Year's Day
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: This is the third story of Witch's Heritage. Tsuna finally found out what was so special about him.


This is the third story of Witch's Heritage. I thank all who have read all of this series. This time the story takes time when it's New Year.

Warning : OOC-ness, ghosts, and grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters aren't mine. They're Amano Akira's

* * *

><p>Witch's Heritage : New Year's Day<p>

Right now, I was questioning my sanity. "Chrome is a witch, she's my friend and she has invited me to celebrate New Year at her friend's house and the idea of a friend for a witch is certainly not a boring normal human like me. So what makes me think that it's a good idea to accept her invitation?" I thought as I internally smacked myself.

Then I raised my head and gulped as I was faced at the so-called friend's house or mansion.

"This is as scary as that mansion in Russia." (refer to Witch's Heritage : Teacher's Day). As soon as I said that the hinge of the worn-out window from the second floor of the mansion 'curiously' broke and the window fell down with a _BOOM_.

"Or maybe scarier..." I trailed off. But then the sound of whining next to me caught my attention so I turned and saw a trembling afro? I stared and then realized. "It's a kid... with horns, wearing a cowsuit..." I sweatdropped. Then this kid looked up and with teary eyes said. "What are you looking at, shorty?"

A visible vein appeared on my head. "I'm looking at a crybaby wearing a cowsuit crying in front of a very creepy mansion." I replied.

"Lambo-san is not a crybaby!" He shouted and then thunder roared and I was electrocute, literally. I thought I was out of it for a while because when I gained back my focus the kid was in front of me, grinning devilishly.

I groaned. "You're one of Chrome's non-human friends, are you?"

"You know Chrome?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's my... friend and also the reason why I'm here. I'm invited for New Year party."

"Oh, me two. I mean me too!" The kid jumped and jumped.

I shook my head at him. "What a kid." I thought.

"But if you were invited, why wouldn't you enter?" He asked.

"I was going to before I heard someone's whining..." I answered.

"Not me." The kid said very quickly.

"Yeah right." I thought. "Whatever, let's enter." I told him. Then I opened the door and entered. I was aware the kid was holding my pants very tight. I knew he was scared, because to be honest, I was scared too. This house was freaky!

Inside the mansion was very dark. If not for the candles floating (Yes, they are floating) above, I would not be able to see anything at all.

"H-Hello?" So what if I was shuttering? "Anybody here?" And jumped when a croaked voice answered next to me. "I-I am..."

"Except the crying baby next to me..." I muttered.

"... I h-have n-name you kn-know. I-It's Lambo-san." The kid stated.

"Alright, except Lambo." I rolled my eyes. I waited for a while for an answer. But the only sound I heard was the sound of the wind and the sound of the furniture being moved.

"W-What is t-that sound?" By now, Lambo's tears and snots had make my pants very bad that I felt very uncomfortable.

"Maybe.. That's where the party was being held?" I said. Then I started to walk to the source of the voice.

"I don't t-think so.." Lambo whispered.

"Well there is only one way to find out." I resumed to walk again. Lambo followed me hesitantly.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a room. The room looked like it was use to be a kitchen. The black and yellow burnt marks all over the tiles and also the sink indicated that.<p>

"I-I don't see see anybody." Lambo whispered.

"I can see that. But then the sound..." And we heard it again. Though this time it was the sound of cutting. The sound of a knife against the cutting board...

"!" Lambo choked rather loudly and his gripped on my pants tighten. The force of his grip had manage to make me jumped on the second time that day.

"What?" I snapped and turned to look at him. Then he raised his little finger and pointed at somewhere behind me. I looked at the pointed place and froze. A woman. A woman with pink hair wearing flower pattern yukata was there, cutting something...

"This is not real... This is not real just like a witch is not real.." I cursed. "Okay, they're real and possibly... the ghost in front of me too..." I looked at the 'ghost' again. Noticing her unearthly green eyes, her pale skin and also the shining red blood trailing down from the terrible wounds on her head.

"She hasn't notice us yet. We can just go and.." I thought as I lowered my hands to reach for Lambo to meet with nothing. I looked down and noticed Lambo wasn't there with me anymore. The kid had the nerve to run and leave me here!

"My love..." An eerie sound echoed through the room. "How could you!" A loud _BAMP _"How dare you!" Another _BAMP_ "I'll kill you." _BAMP_ "I'll kill you."

I took that as a cue that I was _definitely _not invited there so I took a small step back... Since I_ am_ Dame-Tsuna. I bumped the table and managed to make a tiny little noise of a squeak that attracted the ghost's attention. We stared at each other for a couple minutes before I did the thing every person would do if they were to meet a ghost, a very angry vengeful ghost. I shouted and ran. The good thing, when I glanced back, the ghost did not come after me while the bad thing, when I whipped my head back to the front and I saw stairs. I tried to stop, but for some weid reasons, I couldn't. All I could do was to brace myself for the pain that was sure to come.

"AAHH!" I yelled when I realized my feet wouldn't obey me. But, finally the gods pitied me for I bumped into someone. That made my speed decrease and we didn't fall down all the way from the third floor and that made me wondering who built kitchen on the third floor? But then I realized I was still on top the the man whom I recognized as a man because of his groan of pain.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I stood up.

"That hurts.." He said.

I helped the man getting up and eyed him. "He looks familiar... Especially the horns... That's right, Lambo. I wonder where is he.."

"Are you..." The man stopped and paled.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_ROMEOOO!"_The eerie sound echoed from behind. I turned and saw the ghost. She was holding a poisonous looking cake and stared angrily at the man behind me. The ghost jumped down and caught me. Why didn't the man get caught too? Because when the ghost had literally dived into us, the man changed into Lambo and his shortness save him.

Okay, now I was thinking as I fell down. What would happen when you fell from the third floor, head first? "You'll die." A tiny voice in my head answered. So I resumed my yelling. "AHH!"

For 5 minutes, I kept yelling and yelling before a realization struck me. Why does it take so long for me to hit the ground? I looked down and found out that I was floating! My eyes and mouth were as wide as a saucer by then.

"W-What?"

"_Oh, my. You have awakened."_ The ghost said as we slowly floated down. Her face was now very tranquil. And that helped me to not be afraid at her.

"A-Awakened?" I asked.

"Your magic power. You're a wizard." A soft voice answered.

"Chrome?". The lithe girl came out from her hiding place. She smiled as she muttered 'finally?'

"I'm a wizard?" I looked at her questioningly.

"That's right. Isn't that wonderful?" Her smile widen.

"I guess?" She giggled.

_"I take that as my job is done?"_ The ghost suddenly said.

Chrome nodded. "Yes, thank you." Then the ghost disappeared. Leaving me, Chrome and Lambo behind.

"Chrome." Lambo jumped and hugged her.

She giggled again and carried him up with one hand. "Hello Lambo." Then she took my hand with her free hand. "Come on, the party is this way." She led me to a room. Or a ballroom to be exact. She then let Lambo go and turned to look at me. "Shall we dance?" I blushed and nodded.

"How long have you known?" I asked as we danced.

"For a while." Was her answer.

"How long exactly?" I asked again.

"Since I have found out that your ancestor is Giotto."

"Hmm." I hummed. "But why only me? Why didn't my parent's power awaken too?"

She smiled. "Who knows.."

"There is something odd. I feel like Chrome is hiding something from me..." But then I was bring out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of the bells, indicating it was midnight.

"Happy New Year, Tsuna." Chrome said softly.

"Eh.. right. Happy New Year, Chrome." I replied. "Well, I guess it was just my imagination." And we danced through the night.

* * *

><p>Guess who is the ghost. Though, I think it was very obvious already.<p>

"_ROMEOO!"_

Oops gotta go. Bye bye *run away but then stop in midway.* Please review to tell me your opinion on this story. Thank you.


End file.
